A Story Worth Sharing
by Zanessatroyella2017
Summary: Troy smiled as he hugged his son. He pulled back to see not the little 2 year old who would run up to him everyday after work to play basketball but a young man ready to take the next step.


24 years old Dylan Bolton walked into his old high school, East High, with a smile on his face. It had been six years since he had graduated from East High. His high school years were definitely some of the best years of his life besides college. Following in his father's footsteps he was the captain of the basketball team, bringing them two championships. He was also apart of the track team as well where he made it to state. Like his mother, he was very smart being one of the smartest in his class. Easy High was also where he fell in love. He met Danielle, the love of his life, on the first day of their freshman year. She was new to town and didn't have any friends yet and he offered to show her around. The two became friends quickly and during the sophomore year the two started dating.

Once he graduated high school, Dylan attended college in New York where he got a degree in law. He returned back to his home town when he got a job offer at one of the best law firms in town.

His smile grew as he walked the halls of East High, all the memories flooding back. He walked past the "Hall of Fame" case that the school had. He smirked as the case held a lot about his family. It was pictures of his grandfather and both his parents along with himself and two of his siblings. I guess you can say that they were all East High Royalty. Of course his grandfather and father were basketball stars but his father also was an amazing swimming which one of his sisters had possessed. His father had led the team to many medals over the course of the four years he attended the school. His mother was on both the track team and volleyball team being the captain of both teams. She too had led the track team to state and the volleyball team had won two championships as well. As for his sisters, one being a senior and the other a sophomore had made names for themselves as well. Jessica was a senior who was the one who possessed their father's trait of being an amazing swimmer. She was so good that she had many coaches coming up to her offering her a spot on their college teams. Emily, his youngest sister was a sophomore and had already made a name for herself on the basketball team. To say that their father was proud was an understatement. His youngest sibling, Ethan, was a freshman but he had no doubt that he would make his mark at East High as well.

Dylan moved away from the case as he walked towards his father's office. His father was the English Teacher at the school as well as being the Basketball coach every since he grandfather had retired after Dylan's junior year. His mother was the head nurse at Albuquerque General Hospital. Dylan walked into the gym and smiled as he saw the loose balls everywhere. He knew that practice had just ended since on the first day of school practice was normally a free for all. A way for the coaches to see who had a possibility of being on the team. He walked towards the back and saw his father sitting at his desk going over paper work. He knocked and smiled as his father looked up at him.

"Dylan! What are you doing here?" His father stood up as the two embraced each other in a hug.

"What I can't come visit my dad?" Troy laughed as the two sat down.

"I guess you can. How have you been? How's work?"

"I've been good. Work is going good. I'm hoping to get my own case soon."

"It'll happen soon enough. You've been doing good there so don't worry."

"How was practice? Any good players" Dylan asked as his father sighed.

"Eh it was the same as always. I'm hoping I can whip this team into shape." Dylan laughed as his father was definitely the same as always. Very determined for that trophy.

"If anyone can do it dad you can." Troy laughed as he nodded his head.

"How's mom?" I haven't talked to her since Saturday." Troy smiled at the mention of his wife of nearly 25 years.

"She's good. Still working like crazy. She was kind of emotional today with Jessica starting her senior year and Ethan starting his freshman year. She said that were almost empty nesters."

"That'll never happened, we'll always be around."

Troy rolled his eyes at the cheeky smile his son gave him knowing that the statement was definitely true. They all still have dinner together every other Sunday, where Dylan and Danielle even come. Troy looked over at his son and smiled looking at the exact replica of himself. Dylan was definitely Troy's mini me it was scary. Gabriella always joked about how the only thing that Dylan got from her was his brain. Everything else was Troy from his eyes and hair to his personality. Looking at his son he knew something was up. Something about him was different, he just couldn't but his finger on it.

"So Dyl, want to tell me the real reason you came to see me?" Dylan looked over at his father confused. Looking at his face, he instantly knew it was no point in lying. His father could always read him like a book. Dylan sighed as pulled out the little black velvet box he had been carrying around for the last week. He tossed it to his dad, which he caught easily. Troy looked up at his son shocked before looking at the box. He opened the box and smiled at the beautiful 3.5kt princess diamond ring.

"Wow that's definitely a beautiful ring. When are you going to do it?" Dylan shrugged his shoulder as he ran his fingers through his hair. A clear sign he was stressed.

"I have no idea. I don't know how to do it, when to do it, if she'll love it. I just…I don't know." Troy looked at his son with a small smile. He definitely understood what he was feeling.

"Son she's going to love it. The two of you have been together since you were what, 15? You know her. You'll figure it out. You just have to trust your gut."

"I just…I'm stressed dad. I mean I love the hell out of her. I know she's the one for me. I mean I knew that in college even after that short breakup I knew she was the one." While Dylan went to New York for college, Danelle had went in LA. The two were always worried about the distance but both agreed to try it out. Things were going good until their junior year. Things got more stressful for the two and Danielle had broke it off. They were only apart for 6 months before Dylan flew to her explaining to her that he needed her and they would try harder to make it work. He loved her too much to let her go. They ended up getting back together and the two have been stronger then ever. Danielle had even moved back home with Dylan where she got a job at the same hospital as Gabriella as a nurse.

"I just…I know it's time Dad." Troy looked at his son and wondered where the time went. It seemed like just yesterday he was teaching him how to walk and now he was sitting in front of him telling him that he wanted to propose to his girlfriend.

"I guess I really came to you to ask you how you proposed to mom. Where you nervous?"

Troy looked over at the picture of him and Gabriella on his desk. He kept all type of his pictures in his office of his family but this one particular picture was his favorite. Troy and Gabriella were 25 and 2 weeks into their marriage. Troy was holding Gabriella in his arms bridal style as they stood next to a sold sign. Troy had surprised Gabriella with a house as his wedding gift to them. The house was everything that Gabriella had wanted and when Troy presented her with the keys on their wedding day she had been overjoyed.

"Dylan I was beyond nervous the day I finally asked your mom to marry me…"

* * *

_Troy stood in his bedroom that he shared with his girlfriend of 6 years. He bit his lip as he looked down at the box he was holding. The item in this box could either make or break his relationship. The 3.5kt ring stared back at him as he nervously thought about how he would present it to her. He had the box for a month and he knew he wanted to propose soon but he just had one more thing he had to take care of. _

"_Troy" His head perked up at the sound of his girlfriend. He quickly put the ring in the drawer on his side of the bed. He turned around to see his girlfriend walking in their room dressed in her purple scrubs. Troy smiled as he walked over to her, pulled her in his arms and kissed her._

"_Hey baby. How was work?"_

"_Eh extremely busy. I'm so happy I have the next two days off." Gabriella said as she went into their bathroom. Troys ears perked up at that statement as he looked over at the drawer that held Gabriella's ring. _

"_Babe." _

"_Huh" Troy looked up to see Gabriella standing in the bathroom with her head tilt to the side. _

"_You okay?"_

"_Yeah..yeah I'm fine. Come on we have to start getting ready for your brother's graduation party." Gabriella smiled at that statement as she went back in the bathroom to start getting ready. He brother was last of the Montez trio to graduate from East High. They had moved to the neighborhood when her sister was starting her junior year of high school and Gabriella was starting her sophomore year._

"_I can't believe Anthony is finished with high school. I feel like we just graduated." Troy chuckled as he walked into the bathroom and wrapped his arms around Gabriella's waist. He watched as she did her hair, smiling as she couldn't have looked cuter. _

"_You know the first year of high school was a blur. Things didn't start getting better until a certain someone showed up at East High." Gabriella blushed and shook her head as Troy laughed._

"_I'm just messing with you baby. High school was fun and having you there made it ten times better." Troy pulled Gabriella into his arms as she smiled and ran her fingers through his hair. She kissed him lightly cause Troy to smile._

"_That was cheesy." Troy smirked as he kissed Gabriella on her ear._

"_Mmhmm but you love it." Gabriella shook her head as she pushed Troy out of the bathroom and continued getting ready. Since she was occupied, Troy walked over towards the dresser to retrieve the ring. He knew he had to do the final step soon and what better way then tonight._

* * *

_The two walked into the the backyard of the place that Gabriella had called home every since she was 15. She smiled at all of her family around to celebrate her brother._

"_Ahhh Ella!" Gabriella looked up to see her 26 year old sister, Isabella, running towards her. Her husband John right behind her._

"_Izzy! I've missed you so much." The two sisters shared a hug before Gabriella hugged her brother in law. _

"_Troy, it's good to see you okay. You treating my baby sister okay?" Gabriella rolled her eyes at her protective sister as Troy laughed and wrapped his arm around her waist._

"_Of course Izzy. You know I treat her like the princess she is." Gabriella blushed as the three laughed and Troy kissed her cheek. _

"_So Izzy where are Mom, Dad and Anthony?"_

"_Anthony is around here somewhere with his friends, mom is inside and dad-"_

"_Dad is right here." Troy and Gabriella turned around to come in contact with Eli Montez._

"_Daddy!" Eli laughed at his daughters excitement as he hugged her._

"_Hey baby girl. Hey Troy. Good to see you"_

"_You too sir" Troy said as the two shook hands. _

"_How's mom doing dad?" Gabriella knew her mom was probably still having a hard time with Anthony graduating. She cried on his graduation and she's pretty sure her mom had been crying today seeing as she did the same with Gabriella and Isabella._

"_She's been emotional all day. She keeps saying how this is the last high school graduation she'll be throwing."_

"_You guys can always have another kid dad." Izzy said as their father rolled his eyes. _

"_Uh no thank you. I finally got all three of you out of the house." Eli chuckled at his daughters pretend shocked faces as his son walked over to them._

"_Dad mom is looking for you. Hey Ella! Troy!" Anthony hugged the couple once he noticed them._

"_Hey man. Congrats again. You excited for LA?" Troy asked as Anthony nodded._

"_Hell yeah man! I can't wait. The sun, the parties and the girls" Anthony smirked as his sisters rolled their eyes. _

"_Don't forget classes you bonehead" Gabriella told him as she ruffled his hair and laughed when Anthony pushed her away. _

"_Yeah yeah I know. I'm just happy to finally be away from mom and dad. Don't get me wrong, I love them but it'll be nice to be away from the parents."_

"_Yeah well let mom have her moment right now. She's emotionally." Izzy said as everyone laughed. _

"_Oh Eli all of my babies are together." Everyone turned to see Maria with tears in her eyes as the Montez siblings all groaned. _

"_Mommmm come on. Don't cry." Anthony went over and hugged her as she shook her head and wiped her eyes and smiled at her children._

"_I know I know. I just can't believe my babies aren't babies anymore. Oh we need a picture! John honey take this picture of them for us will you." The kids groaned again at their mother but went along with it for her sake. _

_Troy smiled as he looked at Gabriella interact with her family. He always loved the Montez family. They were like his second family. He felt the ring in his pocket and bit his lip as he looked over at Eli. He knew this would be the perfect time to ask him since Gabriella was preoccupied._

"_Hey um Eli can we talk..privately?" Eli looked over at his daughter's boyfriend as he noticed how nervous he looked. He nodded his head as the two walked into the house and down to his office. Troy closed the door as the two sat in the chairs in the office._

"_What did you want to talk to me about son?" Troy nervously rubbed the back of his neck. How the hell do you ask your girlfriend's father for her hand in marriage._

"_Well sir you know I love Gabriella more than anything. The past 6 years have been amazing with her. I have a ring already but I know how much you mean to her and I completely respect that. I hope that I'm the man you've always seen your daughter with which is why I wanted to ask you for your blessing in asking Gabriella to marry me."_

_By the end of his speech, Troy's leg was shaking. He had no idea how these words came out but they did. He only hoped that he got the answer he wanted. Eli looked over at the man he saw as a son. He looked down at the picture on his desk that he had of his family. Isabella was 18, Gabriella was 17 and Anthony was 10. Gabriella was always the child that he was the closest too. He loved all his children the same but their relationship was special. She told him absolutely everything and they still talk at least once a day. He looked back up at Troy and knew that he was nervous, I mean what guy wouldn't be._

"_You know Troy I knew that you and Ella had a special connection every since the first time I saw you two together. She has this smile on her face that only comes out when you are around. I knew you were a different young man by the way I saw you treat her. You treat her as the Queen she is. From pulling her chair out at dinner to driving her to school. Even when there was a thunderstorm, you would come over to make sure she was okay. Yes I know about those times you snuck in." Troy gave a little smile as he put his head down. Eli chuckled as he shook his head. "I'm not mad. I'm actually happy. I would come in her room to check on her but she would be sound asleep in your arms. Once I noticed that you drove all the way to our house in a thunderstorm, I knew she would be safe with you. I actually knew this day was coming soon. I didn't know when exactly but I knew it was happening." Eli looked down again at the picture and smiled looking at his youngest daughter and then back up at Troy. He nodded his head with a proud smile._

"_Yes Troy, I give you my blessing to marry my daughter." Troy jumped up as the two men shared a manly hug. Troy had a wide grin on his face as he couldn't believe Eli had said yes. I mean he hoped he would but to actually hear it!_

"_Now all I ask is that you promise to keep that same smile on her face"_

"_Absolutely sir" Troy nodded as Eli smiled before shaking his hand._

"_Welcome to the family Troy. Now let's get back to this party before they send a search party for us."_

* * *

"_Where did you and my dad go while we were taking pictures?" Gabriella asked as her and Troy got ready for bed that night. Troy already knew she was going to question his absence. He had his answer prepared as he laid next to her. _

"_He was just showing me his new gulf clubs your mom bought him. We made plans to go golfing." Gabriella rolled her eyes as she rolled into Troy's arm before lying on his chest. Troy smirked at the fact that she believed him as he ran his hands up and down her arm. _

"_So we are going on a date tomorrow." Gabriella looked up at Troy surprised as he just shrugged his shoulders. _

"_We haven't been on one in a while and you have the day off so why not." Gabriella smiled as she moved into Troy's lap before kissing him._

"_That sounds amazing. What are we going to do?" Troy chucked as he shook his head with a smirk. _

"_Now that my dear is a surprise." Gabriella pouted and crossed her arms causing Troy to laugh. _

"_Sorry baby but pouting won't help."_

"_You're mean" Gabriella tried to move from Troy's lap but he was quicker as he grabbed her waist causing her to squeal. _

"_Mmhmm I might be mean but trust me you're gonna love it" Troy nuzzled their noses causing Gabriella to smile and wrap her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her._

"_With you Wildcat, I'm sure I will." _

_Gabriella awoke the next morning to the sun blazing into their room. She rolled over hoping to cuddle into her boyfriend but felt nothing but cold sheets. She frowned as she opened her eyes to see Troy nowhere in sight. She knew he wasn't at work because he had the month off and he would wake her if he left for the gym or the store. She turned to look at the time and noticed it was almost 10am. She looked around and was shocked to see a single rose next to a note on her side dresser. She smiled as she smelled the rose and grabbed the note. _

_**Good Morning Beautiful. I know you are a little confused as to why I'm not there next to you. Trust me it took everything in me not to stay in bed with you but I have to get everything ready for tonight. Don't worry I won't have you staying home alone all day. I want you to go and get your hair and nails done along with finding a pretty dress for tonight. I left you my credit card to use. Don't even try to leave it because I took all of yours so you have to use mine. Taylor will be joining you so have fun and I'll see you tonight at 7pm. I love you! XOXO Wildcat.**_

_Gabriella rolled her eyes at the note with a small smile. Of course he would take her cards she didn't except any different from him but she couldn't help but feel excited. A date with Troy Bolton was always amazing and she had a feeling this one would be amazing too._

* * *

_Troy sat in his car at 6:50pm. He was outside of their apartment trying to calm himself. He had spent all day getting ready for today. Everything had to be perfect. Gabriella deserved a perfect proposal. He reached in his pocket and pulled out the ring. He smiled as it looked beautiful. Just as beautiful as she did. He hoped she loved it. He had the ring, her father's blessing, the location now all he needed was her answer. He prayed that it was "Yes". I mean she loved him right. If he was ready to take this step she definitely had to be ready. He shook his head of any bad thoughts as he looked back at the apartment building._

_He got out of the car as he walked inside. As he climbed the stairs he tried to regulate his breathing. He was beyond nervous but he didn't Gabriella picking up on that. He gave off a small smile as she could pick up any emotion off of him. He could never hide anything from her but he needed to do it tonight. He stood before their door and took a deep breath before he knocked. 2 seconds later, the door opened to reveal his beautiful girlfriend. He hair was curled just the way he liked it and she had on a light pink, strapless summer dress that stop just before her knees. He tried his hardest not to groan and he push the thoughts that he shouldn't be having right now out of his mind. It took everything in him not to just push her up against the wall and kiss her but he had to wait. His time would come._

_Hopefully._

"_Hi handsome." Gabriella smiled as she watched her boyfriend take in her outfit. She hoped he would like it and by his reaction she knew he did._

"_God Ella. You…you look beautiful." Troy took her hand and spun her around so he could get a better look at her. Gabriella giggled as she placed a quick kiss onto his lips. _

"_Thank you baby. You look pretty dashing yourself." Troy did a quick spin as Gabriella took in his baby blue polo and black slacks. _

"_Well with you on my arm, I had to make sure I was up to standard." Gabriella just shook her head as he pulled her in for another kiss. _

"_You ready?" Gabriella nodded as she grabbed her purse and the two exited the building and walked to Troy's car._

"_So Wildcat, you gonna tell me where we are going tonight." Troy chucked as he shook his head._

"_Nice try but no. Time will tell soon enough." Gabriella rolled her eyes with a small smile as she just sat back and let her boyfriend surprise her. Ten minutes later, Gabriella gasped as the two pulled into the parking lot of the new Italian Restaurant. _

"_Oh my God Troy!" Troy laughed at his girlfriend's reaction as the two exited the car._

"_I hoped you would react this way." _

"_How did you get reservations?"_

"_Ah that my dear is a secret." Gabriella just smiled as the two walked into the restaurant and were seated rather quickly. _

"_Get whatever you want baby. Tonight's all about you." Gabriella felt her heart melt at her blue eyes boyfriend. Could he get any better._

"_What's all of this for?" Troy smiled as he grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it._

"_I just wanted to spoil you tonight." _

"_You spoil me all the time Troy."_

"_I don't spoil you enough." Gabriella shook her head as she leaned over and kissed Troy. The two enjoyed a nice dinner together talking about their family, friends, work life and just about anything else. When it came time to leave, Gabriella was confused as to why they didn't get dessert. No matter where they went, Troy always got dessert. Troy paid for the dinner and the two headed back to the car where Gabriella question his decision not to get dessert._

"_Ah you see that is apart of part 2 of our date."_

"_Part 2?" Troy chuckled as he shook his head at his girlfriends confusion._

"_Ella we've been together for 6 years since when have our dates only included one part." Gabriella blushed and laughed as this was true. Even in high school their dates would have two parts. Sometimes dinner and ice cream or bowling and a walk through the park._

"_Okay you're right. Where to now?" Troy shook his head with a smile as he handed her a blindfold. _

"_Put this on." Gabriella looked at Troy with her eyebrow raised as Troy rolled his eyes._

"_Trust me. You know I'm not going to let anything happen to you." Gabriella giggled before taking the blindfold and placing it over her eyes. About 15 minutes later she felt the car stop and Troy get out the car. She squealed as she felt him pick her up from her side of the car and carry her. She laid her head on his shoulder as she felt him kiss the top of her head. She felt her feet touch the ground after 5 minutes. She knew they were outside, she just didn't know where._

"_Okay take your blindfold off." Gabriella did as she was told and gasp at what she saw. The two were standing on the roof top garden of their old high school. Troy had placed fairy lights all over and there was a blanket and basket sitting on the floor. She turned around with tears in her eyes as Troy brought her into his arms and wiped her tears away. _

"_Is this why we didn't get dessert?" Troy laughed as he nodded his head and ran his finger through her curls._

"_Yea. I figured this is our spot and we haven't been her in a while so why not." Gabriella smiled as she kissed Troy and pulled him towards the blanket. Troy sat down first as Gabriella sat in between his legs causing him to wrap his arms around her waist. The two laughed and shared stories as they enjoyed the desserts Troy had for them that consisted of Chocolate cover strawberries._

"_So what's your favorite memory of this spot." Troy asked as he rubbed his hands up and down her arms. _

"_Hmmm I would have to say when asked me out for the first time. I could tell that you were nervous but it was so cute." Troy laughed as he definitely remembered that. He had been thinking about asking her out all day and was scared as hell to do it. He finally had text her and told her to meet him at their spot where he had a rose and presented it to her before asking her out._

"_That definitely is a good one. I would have to say when we found out that we had got into UCLA. I was so fucking happy that we were going to school together. It scared the hell out of me to think that we might be separated." Gabriella smiled as she kissed Troy lightly. That was a scary moment for her as well but when they found out they were going to school together it's like a weight was lifted off her shoulders. She was going to her dream college with her dream guy. _

"_Dance with me." Gabriella looked at Troy confused before she watched him take his phone out and play their song "This is why I love you" by Major. She smiled as she took his hand and let him pull her into his arms as they danced under the stars. Gabriella places her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat as Troy smiled. He knew this was the moment. He knew he was about to change their lives forever. It was now or never. _

"_Hey Ella."_

"_Huh" Gabriella pulled back to look at Troy and saw him looking up at the stars. She followed his gaze and got distracted by the stars. Stars have always fascinated her. Her and Troy use to lay out on her balcony or in his treehouse for hours just looking at them. She felt Troy pull on her hand so she turned to look at him but she scrunched up her eyebrows when she didn't see him. She looked down and gasp when she saw him on one knee. Troy grabbed both of her hands in his as he took a deep breath._

"_Baby meeting you was the best thing that ever happened to me. When you walked into my life, everything got ten times better. We instantly became friends but soon I realized that my feelings for you were stronger than that. It took me a while to finally tell you but when you agreed to be my girlfriend you had made me the happiest man alive. I never knew I could love someone as much as I loved you. I would walk the earth ten times barefoot for you. When you hurt, I hurt and when you're happy, I'm happy. My life mission is to keep you smiling and so far I have succeeded. I know we have had our bad times but they only made us stronger. I want you in my life forever baby. You're my rock, my weakness, my strength, my everything. I've asked you many questions on the rooftop from being my girlfriend to asking you to be my date for prom but there is one more question I need to ask you." Gabriella watched with teary eyes as Troy took the box out of his pocket and opened it for her to see the gorgeous ring. She placed her hand over her mouth as she looked from the ring back to staring into Troy's eyes. "Gabriella Noelle Montez…will you marry me?"_

_Gabriella felt her heart beating fast. She couldn't believe this was happening. She's always dreamed of Troy proposing to her. To being his wife and now it was actually happening. Troy felt like hours had passed since he asked her the question but it had only in fact been 2 minutes. He felt his heart raced as he watched Gabriella. She had tears in her eyes and he had only hoped those were happy tears._

"_Yes oh God yes I will marry you." Gabriella jumped into a shocked Troy's arms. Yes! She had said Yes! Troy laughed as he pulled her closer to him and the two shared a hasty kiss. Pulling back Troy wiped her tears away with the pad of his thumbs before kissing her again. He pulled back as he remembered the ring and smiled down at her. _

"_I think this belongs to you." Gabriella's breathe stopped as Troy placed the ring on her finger. She felt a spark run through her body as she looked at it. The ring was perfect! She looked up at Troy with a huge smile to see him mirroring her smile. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist._

"_Thank you Troy. This night…it was perfect. The dinner, the rooftop, God the proposal. Everything!" Troy smiled as he nuzzled his nose with hers and kissed her soundly._

"_You're perfect baby."_

* * *

"Wow" Dylan sat back in his chair and smiled at the story he just heard. He always made fun of his parents showing PDA around the house but he secretly loved it. His father was never shy about showing his love for his wife around his children. He does it to show his sons how to treat a woman and for his daughters to see what true love is and how they should always be treated.

"Yea. Asking your mother to marry me was the best decision of my life." Troy traced Gabriella's face in the photo with a smile as he looked up at his son to see him smiling as well.

"It was a great story dad. I'm glad you did it. You may have given me some ideas." Troy laughed at his son as he shook his head and place the photo back on his desk.

"My idea is off limits. You know your mother is going to ask how you did it." Dylan pouted as his dad was right.

"But you're a Bolton and romance is in our blood. You know Danielle just as well as I know your mom. Everything will come to you and in the end she will love it and I will have a new daughter." Dylan smiled as he looked down at the ring. His dad was right once again. He knew everything about Danielle so and idea should come to him one way or another.

"Thanks dad for everything. For the advice, the story and how you raised me." Troy smiled as he hugged his son. He pulled back to see not the little 2 year old who would run up to him everyday after work to play basketball but a young man ready to take the next step.

"No problem son."

* * *

**There you all have it. To be honest this is my favorite story that I have written. I thought it was super cute and I don't know I just love Troy! Tell me what you think in the reviews! **


End file.
